I'll Always Be There
by Gare-Devil99
Summary: It didn't really matter to Peabody if Sherman was a dog or not, because he was always gonna be there for his precious little boy no matter what. Set sometime after the movie. Disclaimer: I don't own MP&S. One-shot


**AN: **This is just a short little remake of my first and former Mr. Peabody & Sherman one-shot I've written a few years ago sometime after the film was released in theatres back in March of 2014.

Anyway, I just loved Mr. Peabody and Sherman's father/son bond, and so I've decided to make a new story of said relationship between both characters. It's not exactly the same as my very first story, but it's the closest I can get. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a quiet night inside the Peabody penthouse. Hector Peabody was quietly reading a novel in his chair enjoying the peaceful silence that greeted him throughout the apartment.

His beloved adopted son Sherman Peabody was fast asleep in his bedroom after another long day of learning, along with spending some free time with his former rival and secret admirer Penny Peterson. (which Peabody himself knew knowingly Sherman secretly had a crush on her)

He was halfway through a second chapter when he was startled by a light tap on his furry shoulder just a few minutes later. The dog quickly adjusted his glasses before looking up at a quivering Sherman.

"Sherman, what is it?" His fatherly voice now filled with deep concern. "You're shaking like you've seen a monster under your bed. What's wrong?"

Sherman stood in front of his father rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Peabody. I-I couldn't sleep. I had a nightmare."

Mr. Peabody put down his book and pushed it aside so Sherman could sit down beside him. "It's quite alright. Here, sit down next to me and calmly explain what happened in your nightmare."

Sherman remained silent for a few seconds, then took a deep breath before finding the words he wanted to say.

"I had a nightmare that Ms. Grunion took me away from you. She thought I was only a mistake cuz I'm not a dog like you are."

Mr. Peabody's bright green eyes widened in shock at his son's response. He knew deep down Sherman probably still thought having a dog for a dad was awfully weird, and was afraid he'd lose him forever because of it.

He knew exactly how poor Sherman felt, and also still experienced such frightening bad dreams of being muzzled and locked up at the dog pound after Sherman was taken away forever.

He ran a gentle paw through his auburn hair, pulling him into his loving embrace.

"Sherman, it doesn't matter if you're a dog or not. I'll always love you with all my heart. Adopting you into my family was the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. You're NOT a mistake in anyway, Sherman. You're my son, and I'd do anything to protect and keep you safe from harm's way. I won't ever let her try and take you away from me again."

"Like when you bit her after she was hurting me?" Sherman asked, nervously twiddling his thumbs beside his father, who instantly turned his attention to the floor after hearing what Sherman had said. Even though he still found the shocking memory very out of character, he also knew it was the best thing to do at the moment. After all, he wasn't just gonna let her take his son away from his care permanently.

During and after their past adventure together in their time machine, Peabody finally realized his dear little Sherman was growing up, and so he wanted to spend as much time with him while he still could.

"Um, exactly. I know what I done was wrong, and violence is never the answer, Sherman. But I just couldn't let her hurt-"

"Are you kidding?" Sherman butt in with a goofy smile growing on his sweet face. "It was awesome, just like when we punched that big space hole in the face!"

Mr. Peabody smiled a little at his precious little boy before he went into the kitchen to whip up a little bedtime snack to give Sherman. When the peanut butter and jelly sandwich and warm milk was gone, he walked him back to his room, and gently removed his glasses to put on the nightstand beside the empty glass.

"Feel any better now?"

Sherman nodded as his beloved father pulled the warm blanket over his small body. "Much. Thanks, Mr. Peabody. You're the best dad in the whole world, and I don't care if you're a dog. I'll always love you no matter how overprotective you can be of me."

"Anytime, my dear boy. And I'll always love you no matter how independent you are, or how many mistakes you may make in life. Whenever you need me I'll always be there. Don't worry, I promise you're not going anywhere. We're a time traveling team that'll always STICK together through thick and thin."

''Ha, Ha!'' His son laughed at his usual bad joke then shrugged his shoulders in confusion. "I don't get it."

"Try and get some more sleep now, Sherman. Tomorrow after school I'm gonna take you on another long history filled adventure in the WABAC."

"Awesome, I can't wait. Maybe we could also play a nice game of fetch, or something else super fun. Oh! Maybe watch an action movie with some popcorn. Can we, Mr. Peabody?"

Mr. Peabody just pinched the bridge of his nose at the embarrassing image of him madly dashing all over the room after that evil, red rubber ball while wagging his fluffy tail happily. To him, it was nothing but humiliating. He would honestly rather host a late night talk show inside the penthouse then let his canine behavior kick in and make a fool of himself. But if it was something Sherman desperately wanted to do with him, then he guessed he'll allow it.

He'd do anything to make his son happy.

"Fine, I'll allow it, Sherman. Just this once, okay? We can watch a movie too after if you're still interested."

Sherman nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Okay. Good night, dad. I love you."

Even though Mr. Peabody much preferred Sherman only calling him Mr. Peabody or Peabody when spoken to, he smiled proudly as he stood there in the doorway.

"Good night, son. I love you too."


End file.
